


An Empty Nest

by burning_nova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abortion, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Claire!” Tony called. “Don’t you have anything to say?”</p><p>“How’d you find out?” She gasped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Empty Nest

Claire stared. Horrified as the streamers and happy smiles looked back at her. Cake and baby themed decorations. Phil was giving her a bright smile. How had they found out?

“Come on, Claire!” Tony called. “Don’t you have anything to say?”

“How’d you find out?” She gasped. She had left for three weeks, a ‘vacation’. Her medical records would be updated with the slips of paper in her luggage. 

“JARVIS monitors the general health of the team. You signed a form agreeing to it.” Tony said quickly, realizing he didn’t want to be accused of spying. “He let us know of the tests.” 

“JARVIS alerted us of the situation.” Steve smiled. “Congratulations.” 

“Claire? Are you all right?” Bruce asked. 

And, oh God. Phil was smile at her like she held all the answers to life.

“I didn’t think monitoring meant invading my privacy.” Claire blurted. “There’s serious injury then there is this. I’m a professional. I know how to-Oh God.” She laughed. It was too funny.

“Claire?” Natasha looked worried. 

“Even if I had-this is not excuse for this.” Clair snapped. She took a deep breath. “Fine you want a speech?” She said sadly. “I don’t want kids. I-I didn’t want anything and I took the vacation to recover. Only my primary knows in Medical.”

She waved in vain at the decorations. “I never wanted this.” She shuddered and looked at Phil. “Congratulations, Phil. I had your abortion.” 

The jovial mood shattered and Claire smiled like a madwoman through the shouts and Phil’s silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a reactionary piece, I suppose, in response to too many stories or prompts where Clint's medical history or privacy are disregarded despite his wishes or without consulting him. In many genderbent stories he tends to lose more authority as well. So this is taking the 'baby! Happily ever after' trope and shitting on it, to be frank. Claire/Clint did not want people to know of his pregnancy. The information is discovered, shared, and used without consulting him first. He must 'admit' his abortion because he cannot keep it a secret.


End file.
